Aircel Comics
Aircel Comics (a.k.a. Aircel Publishing) was a Canadian comic book publisher founded by Barry Blair, based in Ottawa and active between 1985 and 1994. In 1988, it merged with American publisher Eternity Comics, itself an imprint of Malibu Comics, and in the late 1980s was taken over by Malibu before ceasing publicatio In the beginning, Aircel focused upon storytlling techniques blending historical & futuristic fantasy from different cultureas the underlying theme for each comic series. The Aircel comic book "style" featured high-quality colour covers with black-and white interiors. Canadian artists such as Dave Coos Beauvais, and Dale Keown got their start at Aircel. Charles de Lint also scripted several comic books for Aircel in the mid-1980s. In the late 1980s Aircel terminated its previous comic book series and pursued sex-themed comics in a partnership with Malibu Comics. After 1990, Aircel achieved some commercial success with the Men in Black comic. Company history Aircel Comics evolved from Aircel Insulation, when the government pulled its contract with the company. Blair, an Aircel employee, convinced the owner to shift the company's focus from insulation to comic book publishing.Munn, Bryan. "Barry Blair, 1959-2010," Sequential: Canadian Comix News & Culture (Jan. 5, 2010). Aircel's initial talent line-up included Blair, Cooper, Patrick McEown, and Guang Yap. Releasing their first books in 1985, Samurai, Dragonring, and Elflord, all of which featured line-art manga-styled illustrations, were the first Aircel publications to receive international attention. (Manga was still new to the North American market at the time.) In 1986, illustrator Denis Beauvais collaborated with Blair (as writer) to create Warlock 5, highly regarded among international comic collectors at the time, featuring high-realism mixed-media and airbrushing techniques as a unique trademark style. The Maelstrom series was released shortly thereafter. The first editions and back issues of Aircel publications sold for up to $350 each in Ottawa comic-book stores. Aircel's future, like the strong Canadian arts and music industry of the 1980s, was very promising. By 1988, however, the independent comics bubble burst, affecting Aircel's niche market. Financial problems caused founder Blair to strike a deal with Scott Mitchell Rosenberg (associated with the American publisher Malibu Comics), whereby Malibu would be "lent" Aircel to publish a number of titles, in return for a financial assist. This resulted in Aircel's de facto merger with the Malibu imprint Eternity Comics."Eternity Merges with Aircel," The Comics Journal #125 (November 1, 1988), p. 19. Staff changes at Aircel left their acclaimed original series in uncertainty. New illustrators assumed responsibility for continuing some of the existing series (e.g. Elford vol. 2, Warlock vol. 2). This in turn led to copyright disputes over some of Aircel's titles."Eternity/Aircel Adventure," The Comics Journal #138 (October 1990), p. 19. Ultimately, Aircel terminated most of its previous titles and pursued sex-themed comics in a partnership with Malibu. After 1990, Aircel achieved some commercial success with the Men in Black comic. It was first published by Aircel and became a franchise that includes the cartoon Men in Black: The Series, and the movies Men In Black and Men in Black II. In 1991, Aircel's debts were paid off, and Blair quit Aircel, formally handing the company over to Malibu."Newswatch: Barry Blair Ends Malibu Contract, Starts Own Firm," The Comics Journal #144 (September 1991), p. 7. Aircel ceased publishing in 1994, when Malibu was bought by Marvel Comics.Reynolds, Eric. "The Rumors are True: Marvel Buys Malibu," The Comics Journal #173 (December 1994), pp. 29-33. Titles published * Adventurers * Bloodlines * Blood N Guts * Body Count * Body Guard * Born To Kill * Cat & Mouse * Chaser Platoon * Cyberlus * Darkewood * Dead Walkers * Demon Hunter * Dragonforce * Dragonforce Chronicles * Dragonring (vols. 1 and 2) * Dragons In The Moon * Elflord (vols. 1 and 2) * Elflord Chronicles * Fire Team * Full Throttle * Galaxina * Gauntlet * Greenhaven * Greenlock * Gun Fury * Gun Fury Returns * Hardball * Icarus * Kiku-Sanu * Maelstrom * Mara * Mummy's Curse * Mutant Zone * Nocturne * Pendragon * Power * Samurai (vols. 1, 2, and 3) * Sapphire * Silver Storm * Southern Squadron * Stark Future * Starstone * 2000 Maniacs * Warlock 5 (vols. 1 and 2) * Warlocks Erotic titles * Arthur Sex * Carmilla, Casanova * Climaxxx * Debbie Does Dallas * Dirty Pictures * Erotic Tales * Erotique * Experience * Final Taboo * Flesh Gordon * Hardkorr * Jake Thrash * Jungle Love * Leather & Lace * Leather & Lace Blood Sex & Tears * Leather & Lace Summer Special * Lizard Lady * Rated X * Ripper * Scum Of The Earth * Torment * Vampyre Kiss (vols. 1, 2, and 3) Notes References * * Category:Canadian Publishing Companies Category:Defunct comics and manga publishers Category:Companies established in 1985 Category:Companies disestablished in 1994 Category:Malibu Comics